Beginnings Too
by TellMeMore90
Summary: Helen Ambrose had some radical hypotheses about evolution, but no way to prove them until she heard of Professor Nicholas Cutter. He was her passport to what she needed, but first she had to meet him.


**Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

What struck her first about him was his easy authority. He was ordering the students around the dig site like it was a military operation. Not bullying or frightening, just commanding. The students couldn't seem to do enough for him. Somehow, this unassuming man inspired their devotion.

Next she heard his voice. It was a lilting Scottish burr. It conjured up images of whisky by the fireside and bracing walks on windswept hills. It was the kind of voice you would happily fall asleep to. It was gentle and comforting and ever so sexy. She could picture herself doing _anything_ for that voice.

Perhaps this was going to be more pleasurable than she first thought.

Next came his compassion. One of the students was less than gentle extracting a fragment of fossilised bone and it broke. The student looked at the professor, fear and distress in his eyes. The professor merely said "Idiot. Be more careful next time." And gently patted the quaking student on the back. Helen felt the stupid child needed a good slap and sending home for being an incompetent, but the Professor's caring attitude caused an unexpected tingle of arousal.

Finally it was his passion. A shout had gone up from one of the further corners of the excavation site and a wave of excitement had swept across the dig. Professor Nick Cutter had suddenly come alight as though illuminated by a hundred fireflies. He had bounded around the dig to the scene of the commotion. His excitement at the fragment of fossil the student was indicating was plain to see even from this distance and was infecting all the students. It was infecting her too, but in a more visceral way.

Helen Ambrose turned with a questioning look to the incredibly boyish but quite charming first year student who was escorting her.

"That's Professor Nick Cutter. He's brilliant. Wait until he's finished and I'll take you over." The look of, what was that, hero worship? Yes, the look of hero worship on the young lad's face made his eyes shine. His features would become quite devilishly handsome once the last vestiges of puppy fat were gone.

Helen wetted her lips. She looked at the lad appreciatively. He'd said his name was Stephen Hart. Hmm, in a year or so and with the exercise of being in the field his athletic six foot frame would fill out quite nicely. He might prove to be quite a charming playmate. But for now her attention reverted back to the Professor.

Nick Cutter was taller than herself maybe just under 6 feet, medium built, but not weak – more toned from long periods spent hiking over rough terrain and scrabbling in the dirt looking for clues to ancient life. He had unkempt sandy hair, not blonde and not ginger, just nicely somewhere in between. His face was tanned from long exposure to the sun, with blue eyes and when he smiled – ahh yes, that was a smile Helen could get used to. She already knew that he was quite brilliant if somewhat unorthodox in this theories. That was why she was here. To work with this man could help her answer some of her own questions. Association with him could open academic doors currently closed to her. Helen Ambrose wasn't averse to using whatever methods she could to achieve her goals. She could be quite ruthless when needed.

"Professor, this is Helen Ambrose, the new Conservator."

Nick Cutter spun round, hand outstretched ready to greet the newest member of his team. He paid little attention to her face, he was more interested in how his student was doing with their latest find and his eyes never really left the end of the trowel.

"Hello Professor. I'm delighted to finally meet you. I've wanted to work for you ever since I read your paper on the Site 333 dig." Her voice, usually seductive, had an extra timbre this time, one that held promises of so much more.

The voice was enough to get Professor Cutter's full attention. He looked up into brown hair, brown eyes and rather luscious lips, just slightly parted showing white teeth and just the tip of her tongue. His body responded immediately. Nick was momentarily thrown by his reaction. It seemed to be a rather strong hormonal response to some sort of sexual stimuli. If he didn't know it was highly unlikely in homo sapiens he could have sworn that woman was exuding pheromones. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a primal response and it took him by surprise. He was glad of the long Central Metropolitan University t-shirt he was wearing, un-tucked.

Nick Cutter was not what you would call a ladies man. In fact his track record with women was somewhat … uneventful. He'd had dates, and girlfriends of sorts, but they'd always dumped him fairly quickly. He was sexually proficient, but somewhat clinical in his approach and was often called inattentive and, sometimes, quite dismissive. He'd always felt that, with the right women, he had it in him to be wanton and passionate, but it was finding that right woman.

If you asked him, Nicholas Cutter would say he was attracted to intellect and good scientific principles, but he also had a penchant for pretty eyes, a welcoming smile and a woman who didn't mind flashing a little cleavage.

At this moment Helen Ambrose seemed to be ticking all of those boxes.

Finally grasping her hand and shaking it warmly he smiled "Welcome to my team. We're going to get along just fine. I'm sure you'd like to see your quarters before we show you the rest of the site."

She nodded her assent looking up at him through her lashes, not overtly sexual, but just enough. Helen knew how to play men. "Yes, it was a long journey and I'd like to wash up and change into my work clothes before we get started."

He smiled appreciatively at her enthusiasm and strong work ethic. "You've met Stephen Hart. He's new here too and is acting as the site runner until he finds his feet. If you need anything, just call for Stephen."

She smiled warmly at the Professor. There were definitely a few things she could call Stephen for!

"Stephen, can you show Helen to her tent and help her with anything she needs."

Stephen Hart smiled weakly and led Helen towards the accommodation tents, feeling a little like one of the stags he so enjoyed stalking. He had the slightly uncomfortable, and strangely arousing feeling that he was prey.

Helen licked her lips and enjoyed some dirty little thoughts about Professor Nicholas Cutter. Then she mused on what she could do with that rather pert little arse in front of her. Hmm, this certainly had … possibilities. But for now, she needed to keep her eyes on the prize. Playtime would have to wait.

**THE START**


End file.
